el principe y la plebeya
by dark-ghost-girl
Summary: se desarrolla en la edad media, intercambio de lugares, reyes y plebeyos, sentimientos y venganza. ¿por que Vlad siempre nos arruina la vida?
1. Chapter 1

Wolap a todosssss… ya hacia tiempo que no escribia nada. Extrañaba tener reviews, j eje aun no les muestro la historia y ya estoy pidiendo comentarios suyos, saben me siento muy feliz porque al fin llego a mi pais el dvd original con los episodios de Danny Phantom y obvio que lo compre. Eso fue hace tiempo, bueno primero lo primero, esta historia viene del tiempo que a mi me encanta, la edad media, si alguien va a hacer una historia relacionada con ese tiempo plis avísenme, no les aburro mas y les dejo que lean mi invencion.

Pd: Danny Phantom no me pertenece pero si al mas famoso creador Butch Hartman todos alaben a Butch Hartman…..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El príncipe y la plebeya

NACIMIENTO

En un reino lejano de elegantes palacios y grandes fiestas existía por primera vez el llanto de un niño recién nacido, entre las grandes paredes, el rey, ahora padre salio corriendo hacia las escaleras donde varias personas: familiares, amigos y hasta los sirvientes esperaban una gran noticia la cual llego con unos gritos diciendo '' ¡es un niño!'', se podía ver a lo lejos, todos aplaudiendo y saltando de alegría, ¡al fin!. El nuevo heredero ha nacido, tanto tiempo de espera valió la pena, la pequeña Jazmine también sonreía alegremente y mas cuando su padre bajó, la abrazó fuertemente y le daba vueltas, ella por ser mujer no podía llegar al trono si en un caso el rey llegase a morir, por eso esperaban ansiosos tener un niño. Pero en un rincón oscuro se podía apreciar de cerca a un hombre cruzado de brazos y sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa no parecía de felicidad, había maldad, mucha maldad dentro de ella.

Recorriendo los largos pasillos ahora alumbrados por los fuertes, calurosos y alegres rayos de sol, llego a una habitación donde al abrir la puerta se encontró a una mujer pelirroja un poco sudada por el esfuerzo, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue el pequeño bulto que yacía en sus brazos dormido tan silencioso, tan frágil, tan blanco, y tan suave, la madre sonrió al recién llegado, su esposo, quien dejo un ramo de flores en la mesita junto a la cama, la beso en la frente y con cuidado cogió al niño. Lo contemplo y al mismo momento sonreía para si mismo, enseguida la mini charla comenzó, casi en murmullo para que no se despertara.

- no es precioso-

- si que lo es,… y ya tienes un nombre para el pequeño príncipe?-

- si. Daniel. En honor a mi padre quien murió en la guerra valientemente-

- Mmmm... Daniel James Fentom, me gusta buen nombre cariño- el orgulloso padre se sentó al lado de su esposa para regalarle un tierno beso, luego la puerta se volvió a abrir.

- ¿puedo pasar?- la inocente voz de una niña de dos años se hizo presente.

- ven querida, ven conoce a tu hermanito- su madre respondió y enseguida Jazmine salio corriendo a verlo.

- parece un muñeco, ¿puedo jugar con el?- ambos padres sonrieron ante el comentario de su pequeña.

- lo podrás hacer, pero dentro de un largo tiempo, ahora el necesita todo el cuidado para que crezca tan sano y fuerte como tu-

- tu padre tiene razón, lo único que puedes hacer es tener paciencia-

- ¿pero al menos lo puedo cuidar junto con ustedes?-

- si hijita- su madre acaricio la mejilla de la niña estaba tan feliz, mas ahora porque tenia miedo de que su hija se sintiera celosa o abandonada, pero cuando escucho que iba a tener un hermanito salto por todo el castillo hasta cansarse, talvez seria porque era la única pequeña en ese lugar, y ya estaba cansada de jugar a las muñecas sola con los sirvientes quienes a veces estaban ocupados o no entendían lo que ella quería hacer.

Toda esa tristeza y silencio se esfumo, después de 3 días los reyes dieron anuncio de su nuevo hijo a todo el pueblo, de lo emocionados que estaban hicieron un gran festival en su honor, y a la vez regalaban: gallinas, varias cesta llenas de frutas, panes y vinos. Era una época de felicidad porque no hacia falta nada, el pueblo de Amity Park estaba tan contentos por tener a unos reyes amables y que entendían todo sus problemas cuando, raras veces habían, esa noche fue la fiesta del pueblo, la siguiente la hicieron los mismos reyes pero esta vez invitando a los otros reinos, al igual que la fiesta anterior varios duques regalaban cosas al nuevo príncipe: joyas, vestimenta, caballos, juguetes, y todo lo demás que un "rico" podía ofrecer.

Jack y Maddie dejaron a su hijo con la sirvienta para que lo duerma, mientras ellos conversaban con sus vecinos y mejores amigos ´´ los Manson´´. Se habían conocido desde hace mucho tiempo, compartían un lazo muy amigable ya que casi siempre andaban juntos, aprovecharon la reunión para darles una gran noticia que entre conversaciones llego:

- en serio Jack que se siente ser padre por segunda vez?-

- (suspiro) mi querido amigo Jeremy, la verdad es una sensación increíble más aun cuando tuve a mi pequeña Jazmine-

- si tanto que esta vez saltaba ya no en dos escalones, ¡sino en cuatro!- los tres se rieron gracias al comentario de Maddie, quien pudo notar algo extraño en Pamela, ella no dejaba de comer - oye ¿no se suponía que tu estabas cuidando tu figura?-

- si se suponía, pero ahora debo alimentarme mas si quiero que-

- ¡no! Pamela estábamos en que yo les diría la gran noticia- la interrumpió su esposo.

- ¡¿bueno entonces que esperas?!-

- ¿decirnos que?- jack y Maddie preguntaron confundidos.

- bueno hace algunos días nos dimos cuenta que, Pamela esta embarazada-

- ¡no! ¿Es cierto eso Pamelita?-

- si Maddie cien por ciento segura, por esa misma razón estábamos preguntándoles que se sentía ser padres- los señores Fentom se sentían orgullosos de aquella noticia y abrazaron a los futuros padres luego vino la pregunta del millón por parte de Jack.

- bien y… que creen que sea?-

- aun no lo sabemos pero yo quiero que sea una niña, como toda mujer desea-

- aunque no lo parezca, yo también, ya tenemos a un heredero y es nuestro sobrino de 10 años por eso quiero tener una princesita-

- bien por ustedes ¿no lo crees cariño?- jack le había preguntado a Maddie, pero esta se había quedado pensativa enseguida pamela como era su mejor amiga le había leído su mente.

- ya se en lo que estas pensando querida-

- ¿y tu crees que sea posible?-

- ¡pues por supuesto!- Maddie sonrió orgullosa.

- ¡¿podrían decirnos de que hablan?!- Jeremy y Jack, preguntaron al unísono, no entendía de lo que sus mujeres hablaban.

- bien se los diremos, y espero que hayas acertado pamela-

- ya lo veremos-

- bien yo estaba pensando: si Pamela tiene una hija mujer, de la misma edad que el nuestro, se podría dar el caso de que en un tiempo determinado se llegaran a casar, juntaríamos nuestros reinos, para crear uno mas grande y no tener problemas económicos-

- ¡acerté!, y bien ¿que dicen ustedes?- ambos hombres se miraron tratando de comprender, luego intervino Jeremy.

-para mi es una fabulosa idea-

- (sonriendo) mujeres ni bien tienen un hijo y ya piensan en el matrimonio-

Los cuatro sonrieron alegremente, sus conflictos de dinero se terminarían en algunos años, la fiesta siguió, y con ello la felicidad, pero dentro de todo eso había un plan, el plan de un hombre que lo tenia todo pero quería mas, se escondió detrás de una mesa y asegurándose de que nadie lo viera se volvió invisible, voló dentro del castillo, perdiéndose un poco, buscando y buscando la habitación que deseaba hasta que la encontró, para su suerte no había nadie solo una cuna que era iluminada por el resplandor de la luna, y dentro de ella un pequeño dormía tranquilamente, dos aros rojos aparecieron en una de las esquinas y de ahí salio un hombre bien vestido con cabello blanco y con una sonrisa malévola, llevaba en sus manos un biberón con una sustancia verdosa dentro, se acerco a la cuna, miro al bebe con seriedad reaccionando un poco en lo que hacia, pero termino por cumplir su cometido.

-para comenzar: no debiste haber nacido. Tu tenias que ser mi hijo, no del estúpido de Jack, talvez seas su gran tesoro- miro la botella que tenia – pero eso esta a punto de cambiar- acerco el liquido verde directo hacia la boca del pequeño obligándolo a beber entre sueños, hasta que se lo termino todo – ahora solo falta esperar… tus 16 años. Tengo todo planeado para que tu vida sea tan infeliz como la mía- el pequeño comenzó a sollozar, - ahora a seguir con la segunda parte de mi plan- Vlad Masters ahora convertido en Vlad Plasmius, el hechicero mas grande, voló fuera de la habitación sonriendo malévolamente, hasta ahora todo iba bien, se alejo del castillo, dejando al pequeño llorando y un horrible futuro esperándolo.

Continuara…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weno, weno, weno eso fue un intento les confiezo que nunca publico una historia sin terminar, esta fue una excepción, porque aun no la termino!, me hace falta inspiración lo unico que les digo es que va a ver un final feliz, tengo otras historias inconclusas que tampoco he publicado, pero tal vez lo haga para saber como estan.

Bien se cuidan y se portan mal muajajajajaja. Que lindo consejo.

Bye besos


	2. intercambio

CAPITULO 2

INTERCAMBIO

8 meses después en el mismo año los rayos de sol iluminaron una nueva vida. Una linda princesa había nacido en el castillo de los Manson, al fin eran felices después de tanto tiempo, ya podían ver su futuro: una linda niña casada con un joven apuesto y ambos heredarían la fortuna de ambos padres, la pequeñita había abierto sus grandes ojos los padres se sorprendieron al verla, de color violeta, pero se sintieron alegres porque les recordaban al bisabuelo de la reina que peleo junto al bisabuelo de Jack. Fue de ahí que surgió su gran amistad.

- bien querida muchas felicitaciones, fue una linda mujercita ahora ¿qué nombre quisieras ponerle?-

- ya lo decidí. Se llamara Samantha-

- ¡oh! como la esposa de tu bisabuelo-

- exactamente. ¿Crees que tenga el mismo carácter?-

- los mismos ojos, el mismo nombre, yo diría que tal vez- ambos sonrieron y Pamela recordó que tenía que darle un pequeño obsequio a su hija. – Jeremy puedes pasarme la cajita roja que está en aquel cajón- Jeremy obedeció y le entrego la cajita, dentro de ella había un hermoso collar de oro con un dije en forma de la rosa de los vientos (símbolo central del escudo de su familia), si la abrían decía _Para nuestra querida princesita de parte de tus padres quienes te adoramos. Samantha te amamos._ Se lo pusieron a la pequeña y ella como si sabía lo que era, dedico una dulce sonrisita a los reyes, quedándose dormida al instante.

Al igual que sus amigos los Fentom, realizaron una pequeña reunión, pero esta vez como era su primera hija la fiesta duro al menos 2 días y medio. Tanta era la felicidad que habían descuidado un poco al pueblo que reinaban, la fiesta fue el sábado pero en la noche del domingo: el mismísimo Vlad Plasmius no se había olvidado su deber. Entro a la gran habitación color rosa con varias muñecas y flores que la adornaban; en una esquina al lado del ventanal, cuyas cortinas bailaban suavemente al son del viento, y arropaban más a la pequeña Samantha. Ella era diferente, Vlad pudo notar eso, ella estaba despierta mirando fijamente las estrellas o simplemente a la nada, tan calladita y pensativa bien se sabía que iba a ser una niña inteligente, a el no le importo eso; cogió a la niña suavemente para que no fuera a llorar la coloco en un sofá que había cerca, e inmediatamente puso en la cuna a una bebe cabello negro, piel blanca, muy parecida a la princesa, pero con la excepción de que ella tenia los ojos verdes esmeraldas , al parecer él no se dio cuenta de eso, rápidamente envolvió a Samantha, para luego raptarla, salió volando de ahí más rápido que un rayo pero ahora quien dormía en la cuna de la princesa, era una simple bebita con una tela vieja amarrada a su muñeca y en ella estaba tejido el nombre de Paulina.

En las frías y oscuras callejuelas de la parte más alejada de Amity Park existía una choza, muy pequeñita, se podía ver que habían unos señores viviendo en ella porque la chimenea estaba encendida, afuera habitaban caballos, gallinas, cerdos, perros gatos, pollitos, en fin hecha toda una granja, la sombra de Vlad se hizo presente, cogió un poco de paja la puso en frente de la puerta vieja y en ella coloco a Samantha quien estaba empezando a moverse y a incomodarse por el frío que hacia aquella noche, termino por llorar y Vlad se alejo de ahí tan rápido como pudo, no sin antes decir en voz baja – he cumplido mi cometido, ahora solo falta esperar-.

Los señores que habitaban en aquella chocita escucharon el llanto de la pequeña rápidamente se levantaron y abrieron la puerta para encontrarse a una bebita que pedía calor, y comida, los esposos no tenían nada más que hacer, dejarlas ahí solita no podían, ni tampoco ir donde el rey y la reina porque se les hacía demasiado lejos, además de que era muy tarde, optaron por quedarse con la niña, se dieron cuenta del collar, les pareció muy raro que una niña con un collar, aparentemente costoso, llegara mágicamente a su hogar, tal vez el destino opto por darles un regalo del cielo, pensaron ellos, así que no le cambiaron el nombre, desde ese momento la aceptaron como su hija.

Era lunes muy de mañana ya la mayoría se había recuperado de su borrachera, en la fiesta anterior, Pamela se había dado cuenta que no había visto a su hija, durante unas horas, así que pidió de favor a una de sus sirvientas que la trajera, ella lo hizo, Pamela como buena madre preparo el desayuno solo para su hijita, en un biberón hecho de vidrio en ese entonces.

- aquí esta reina Pamela- la reina sonrió al poder ver a su supuesta hija cuando la cogió con la mano que tenia la botella de leche movió complicadamente el pedazo de sabana que le tapaba su carita, después solo se escucho el biberón romperse. Jeremy que estaba cerca salió corriendo directo a la cocina asustado, solo vio a la sirvienta limpiar y a su esposa mirar extraño a la bebe, el había preguntado qué rayos pasaba, pero la reina no dijo nada más que un solo: "sígueme", casi llego corriendo a la habitación de Samantha y atrás Jeremy cansado, cerró la puerta y se preparo para escucharla.

- ahora si quieres decirme que pasa contigo-

Pamela no espero mas y fue directo al punto – Jeremy ella no es nuestra hija- se quedo pasmado a tal noticia, movió negativamente la cabeza y se acerco más a su esposa diciendo

- eso es imposible-

- ¿ah sí? Solo mírala- basto con eso para que el rey se preocupara más de lo normal, en efecto ella no era su Samantha, apenas nació la fotografió mentalmente para nunca olvidar esa sonrisita y en especial sus ojos, pero como todo padre no quería aceptar la realidad así que mantuvo un poco la calma y de nuevo repitió que era imposible, que sus ojos hayan cambiado de color no era nada. La reina estaba a punto de gritarle que su instinto de madre le decía que ella no era samantha.

- ¡por Dios mírala bien!. ¡Sus ojos eran violeta, imposible que se cambien a verdes claros, de la noche a la mañana. Además tampoco tiene el collar que le regalamos, solo este pedazo de tela con el nombre Paulina, es obvio que ella no es nuestra hija Jeremy reacciona!- estaba a punto de estallar ahora el rey sostenía a la pequeña, la reviso de pies a cabeza y ya no se podía convencer de que ella era Samantha.

- esto no puede quedar así. Llamare a los guardias reales para que se encarguen de buscar a mi hijita y también-

-¡Jeremy espera!- quito a la bebe de sus brazos – ellos no conocen como es nuestra hija nosotros debemos buscarla, sin la ayuda de nadie- el rey se dio media vuelta y alzando una ceja le pregunto a su esposa.

- ¿que tratas de decir?-

- escúchame bien. Nadie y absolutamente NADIE se tiene que enterar de esto-

- pe… pero-

- si se lo decimos a todos probablemente la persona que secuestro a nuestra pequeña, la esconderá y así nunca la encontraremos-

- si tal vez tengas razón, pero querida, nosotros solos no podemos con esto- agarro los hombros de la reina en forma de apoyo y se dirigió a la bebe – esta niñita no pertenece aquí, y al igual que nosotros, sus padres verdaderos deben estar buscándola.- Pamela escucho todo, se dio media vuelta, y fue directo a la ventana, quizá para coger un poco de aire y tranquilizarse pero en realidad estaba pensando en algo que aunque no le gustase mucho, tenía que hacerlo.

- no creo poder encontrar a mi hija y tampoco pienso en que nos la devolverán-

- pero que dices mujer-

- ¡estoy diciendo…!- se había dado vuelta para verlo de frente –…que nuestro deber ahora es cuidar a esta pequeña como si fuera nuestra hija-

- pero y Samantha?-

- ella volverá. Yo lo sé. Pero si la buscamos desde ahora más se irá alejando, y todo el tiempo perdido será en vano, piénsalo un poco, dejaremos a nuestro pueblo, y a ellos no lo podemos defraudar-

- estás diciendo que no te importa tu hija-

- ¡¿Jeremy por favor como se te ocurre decir eso? Por supuesto que me importa y muchísimo, pero entiéndelo tenemos otros deberes que hacer y casi ni tenemos tiempo- el rey se quedo pensativo todo lo que decía su esposa era cierto, como siempre ella tenía razón, aunque no le agradaba mucho la idea de dejar a su hija sola en quién sabe dónde y con cual, tenía que asumir responsabilidades tan importantes: en unos días debía viajar muy lejano, lego se reuniría con los demás reyes para conversar la economía de cada pueblo y si faltaba se retrasaría no podría fallarle a su gente, con lagrimas en sus ojos miro hacia arriba y en su mente dijo "perdóname pequeña samantha, perdóname por no buscarte, pero espero me entiendas el porqué no lo hago" la reina había notado eso y como ella ya estaba llorando compartió el dolor con su esposo. Pero ambos habían quedado de acuerdo que nadie se tenía que enterar que esa bebita no era su hija.

Continuara…

Si ya se: me disculpo por el gran retraso!, solamente voy a decir que ME DECIDI si la continuare y recalco que en mi story anterior de "canto a la guerra y al amor" dije que dejaría de escribir pero gracias a alguien me llego la inspiración además de que me dio mucha pena dejarla asi y no expresar mis sentimientos ante esta historia sigan leyendo y si pueden comentar algo por ahí!

Una duda quieren que los cap. Sean de este tamaño o mas largos?

Díganlo porfis!


	3. dos mundos diferentes

**Danny Phantom no me pertenece bla bla bla…. Y ya saben el resto**

DOS MUNDOS DIFERENTES

Han pasado varios años, 8 para ser exactos, desde la desaparición de la princesa, en efecto nadie supo sobre aquel incidente, sus vidas transcurrieron de manera normal, el joven Daniel jugueteaba por todo el castillo, con su padre o a veces molestaba a su hermana quien ya empezaba a dejar sus muñecas y a preocuparse de la economía o juntarse con personas importantes, cuando solo tenía 10 años. El príncipe tenia a alguien quien no le agradaba, su tío Vlad, desde la primera vez que lo vio noto su mirada un tanto maléfica, además de que le había dicho unas cosas raras como: " apenas vas por la mitad de tu vida normal, no te preocupes el tiempo correrá rápido, o al menos eso yo lo deseo'' Danny no había entendido nada pero cada vez que lo recordaba le daba escalofríos, ahora lo estaban vistiendo para una fiesta muy formal, tenía que asistir al cumpleaños de la princesa Paulina, ella es otra de las personas a quien no le agrada ver, mas porque es molestosa.

- Mamá ¿en serio tengo que ir?- pregunto el niño molesto

- Danny cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir, los reyes Manson son nuestros amigos y tú te tienes que hacer MUY buen amigo de la joven princesa-

- pero es que ella no me cae bien-

- lo siento hijito ya te tienes que ir acostumbrando a estar más tiempo con ella-

- ¿y se puede saber para qué?-

- pronto lo sabrás, muy pronto… bueno ya estas, ahora vámonos- cogió a su hijo de la mano afuera le esperaban Jack y Jazmine con dos regalos en mano, los cuatro se dirigieron a la carroza, y partieron, han pasado 20 minutos y ya se podía ver de cerca un gran castillo, que colgaban banderas rosadas en la puerta principal, Danny lanzo un suspiro en modo de aburrimiento, sabia que si entraba lo iban a torturar.

Cuando llegaron afuera los esperaba los reyes Manson con una gran sonrisa, ellos vestían mas elegantes. Ni bien llegaron los abrazaron y, se saludaron conversaron un poquito, el porque estaban felices, pensaron que no vendrían en fin, después de su pequeña charla se dirigieron a, los pequeños y vieron muy bien a Danny pues este era su favorito ya que según su hija, Danny era su mejor amigo, el no aguantaba todo esto. Entraron al gran salón y dentro de el había varias mesas, con dulces de todos los sabores, comida, un cerdo asado con un tomate en la boca y varias lechugas a su alrededor, los platos eran inmensos, los sirvientes estaban cada uno en su respectiva mesa listos para servir ponche o lo que los invitados quieran, en la mesa principal había una gran torta de 8 pisos juntos, color rosada. En cada extremo se colocaron dos estatuas de hielo con la cara de la princesa, al igual que varios bocaditos. Los invitados estaban satisfecho y muchos niñitos que esperaban a la princesa, porque ella era la mas popular de todas gracias a su encanto y su hermosura.

Las cornetas sonaron un hombre bien uniformado con una gran voz dio inicio a la entrada de la princesa, sus padres la esperaban abajo. Después de aquel grito los soldados abrieron las puertas de donde salio una pequeña vestida de rosado con una corona adornando su cabello, su vestido muy ancho con detalles brillantes y florales, con delicadeza y una sonrisa enorme que se formaban en sus labios bajaba los escalones de la gran escalera cubierta por una larguísima alfombra roja. Llego y abrazo a sus padres pero luego su mirada dio a un niño que se ocultaba detrás de su madre, enseguida fue corriendo a abrazarlo. Su padre dio la bienvenida a todos los invitados al mismo tiempo agradeciendo los obsequios y diciéndoles que se diviertan en la fiesta.

Paulinita o como otros le llamaban Pauli había secuestrado a Danny hacia su grupo de niñas populares, ella siempre les decía que sus padres les daban todo lo que ella quería, era la mas afortunada en tener a los reyes mas ricos de la tierra, y también en tener al novio mas guapo del universo, Danny había escuchado ese comentario, solamente con ser el mas joven ya era deseado por todas las princesitas y Paulina siempre les reclamaba que era solo de ella. La música comenzó a sonar y sin pedirle permiso Paulina arrastró a Danny al centro de la pista, todos se habían dado cuenta de esto, así que le dieron espacio, el no quería bailar además de que no era muy bueno en eso, dirigió su mirada hacia sus padres pero ellos solo sacudían sus manos diciendo "adelante'', ese momento fue mágico para jazz porque era la única oportunidad de vengarse de Danny por las bromas que le hacia. A este no le quedo otro remedio que suspirar y tratar de bailar.

Lejos de todo el baile y las riquezas pasamos a un pequeño cerrito escondido donde se alojaban varias personas era prácticamente como un pueblo pero casi nadie sabia de su paradero, ahí en un rinconcito había un apequeña chocita que al pasar de los años parecía que se iba a derrumbar, era una granja en la parte de atrás y se vio la silueta de una niña ordeñando una vaca, parecía feliz, le agradaba su trabajo, mas porque ayudaba a sus "padres'', ella sabia que no eran los verdaderos, porque le contaron todo apenas tenia 5 años, recordaba la mañana de ese día, cuando la despertaron con un pequeño cake y una velita cantándole las mañanitas era lo mismo todos los años, pero no le importaba a menos sabia que se preocupaban de ella.

- bueno Moricia eso fue todo, gracias por estar tan tranquila- la vaca mugió y le dedico una mirada tratando de decirle algo, tantos años con los animales Sam ya entendía lo que le decían – oh! Gracias pensé que no te habías acordado, tu mejor regalo fue compartir tu leche- la vaca volvió a mugir. – no te preocupes mas tarde te traigo tu comida sabes que nunca me olvido de ti-

- hablando otra vez con los animales?- un chico había estaba asomado por la cerca que la rodeaba, se llamaba Gabriel, su mejor amigo, aunque sea un año mayor, es muy servicial y amable, además protege a Sam de todo lo que a ella le asusta.

- ¿no te han dicho que es de muy mala educación que espíes a las personas?-

-¿ no te han dicho que es un poco raro que hables con los animales?-

- ellos son mis amigos, ¿qué tiene de malo eso?-

- nada, solo que me gusta bromear. Pero no vine aquí para pelear te traje algo-

- ah ¿sí?-

- ¡sip! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- le había mostrado un cofre hecho de madera pura, no estaba pintado, pero así sencillo conservaba su elegancia. –¿te gusta?- Sam dejo a un lado el balde con leche para recibir su regalo.

- ¡oh! Gaby es precioso y ¿tu mismo lo hiciste?-

- no me vuelvas a llamar Gaby suena como mujer- se quejo su amigo -bueno, se puede decir que tuve un poco de ayuda por parte de mi papá-

- ja ja ja bueno en realidad es lindo pero dime que quieres que guarde aquí si no tengo joyas-

- ya lo pensé y me preguntaba si querías acompañarme al rió a recoger algunas piedras bonitas-

- está bien, iré pero me tendrás que esperar un poco porque tengo que dar esta leche a mis padres-

- entre mas rápido mejor, yo te ayudo- Gabriel muy amablemente cogió el balde de leche, y se dirigió hacia la pequeña casa donde habitaban los señores Montez, eran personas muy pobres, pero ricos en amistad porque gracias a Sam se habían ganado el afecto de todos los habitantes, cuando la adoptaron ya eran adultos de avanzada edad, ahora apenas se pueden mover y ver, mas que padres parecen los abuelitos de Sam pero a ella lo único que le importa es mantenerlos. Después de haber hecho la comida, espero hasta que se enfríe y mientras se fue al río que quedaba justo en la parte trasera de la granja de su casa, siempre iba ahí con Gabriel era su lugar preferido y siempre recogían algo que les llamaban la atención, la mayoría de las veces eran piedras.

Terminaron con eso y se fueron a comer porque la Sra. Montez les había llamado como era el cumpleaños de Sam ella pudo escoger su comida, para ella no era un día diferente porque siempre se sentía así; libre, feliz, ocupada y soñadora, su sueño era explorar sabia que existía algo mas que árboles a su alrededor, pero no tenía que dejar a sus padres, se lamentaría si algo les pasara.

Ya saben lo que dicen los pobres son mas ricos, que los ricos en realidad, la verdad es que así era, dos historias diferentes, dos vidas diferentes, dos reinos diferentes; la riqueza y la pobreza, pero la única unión es el gran misterio que juntos y solo juntos podran resolverlos. Ese era su destino, pero por ahora su deber es estar con lo que mas quieren y disfrutar de su niñez, aunque uno la disfrute mas que otro, porque dentro de poco tiempo sus vidas cambiaran para siempre.

Siguiendo con la fiesta de la princesa Paulina, se podría decir que era un festejo total, faltaban unas horas para que anochezca, y era hora del pastel, tomaba bastante tiempo cortarlo, por su gran tamaño, eso hizo que la fiesta durara una hora mas. La princesa tenia por obligación dar las gracias a cada invitado, era la oportunidad perfecta que Danny tuvo para escaparse, se fue al jardín a coger un poco de aire, estaba muy cansado y su brazo de color rojo porque Paulina nunca lo soltaba. Se sentó, estaba lo mas relajado posible hasta que una mano se apoyo en su hombro y lo hizo saltar del susto.

- ja ja ja cálmate viejo soy yo-

- ¡arg! Tucker me asustaste, pensé que era la loca-

- oye no seas mal agradecido al menos ella quiere pasar tiempo contigo-

- ¡si pero yo no!-

- shhhh baja la voz o quieres que tu princesita descubra que estas aquí-

- si logra verme salgo corriendo-

- que malo que no tengas la habilidad de volar y volverte invisible-

- te refieres ¿a ser un fantasma?-

- algo así, seria grandioso verdad?-

- (sarcástico) oh si fantástico. Tucker lo que quiero es alejarme de todo el mundo-

- ¿en especial de Paulina?-

- claro, quiero conocer a otras personas, he escuchado que la gente del pueblo no es tan mala-

- ¡¿que? Danny reacciona, si vas ahí puede que nunca llegues vivo-

- pues yo no creo, una vez ellos vinieron al palacio de mis padres el día de mi nacimiento y según me contaron ellos, el pueblo de Amity Park me regalaba varias cosas-

- ¡oh si! Adivino emmm…. ¡gallinas y cerdos!-

- ¡no! Bueno si pero... el punto es, si llegaras a conocer mejor a tu pueblo puede que encuentres lo que siempre haz estado buscando-

- pero si ya lo encontré, recuerdas las flechas que me regalaron para mi séptimo cumpleaños-

- si y que hay con eso-

- pues resulto ser que mi papa me las había escondido después de haberlas utilizado para jugar-

- Tuck no me refiero a eso-

- ¡entonces explícate!-

-¡eso intento!-

- ¡¿danny estas ahí?- la voz de paulina lo helo por un momento, de seguro su brazo ya no volvería a su color normal si ella lo encontraba, se puso a buscar un buen escondite y pudo ver detrás de el, un laberinto, era algo típico todo los reinos tenían uno, en su rostro dibujo una ligera sonrisa pero antes de irse le dijo a su amigo Tucker unos cuantos detalles.

- amigo por favor te suplico que no le digas a donde me metí-

- ¿crees que puedas salir de ahí?-

- claro ya lo he hecho antes en mi palacio, ¿que tan diferente puede ser?-

- ¡Danny!-

- oh no ahí viene si pregunta por mi y se que lo hará, solo dile que viniste a tomar un poco de aire y no me viste en ningún momento-

- aja, ¿y yo que gano?-

- obtendrás mi almuerzo en la escuela por una semana-

- ¡trato hecho! Debo admitir que tu chef cocina exquisito y-

- si si si después me lo agradeces solo no abras la boca, me voy- danny salio de ese lugar y se metió al laberinto, justo antes que llegara la princesa, obviamente ella pregunto por el, tucker le hizo caso a Danny, no lo podía defraudar porque era su único mejor amigo, además no quería perder su almuerzo, invento algo y se fue con Paulina aprovecho ese momento para ´´estar con ella´´ pero no le funciono tan bien porque al momento sus padres llegaron y Tucker se tenía que ir.

En el laberinto Danny se comenzaba a arrepentir llevaba como media hora caminando y caminando tratando de llegar por donde entro pero parecía que solo daba vueltas.

- ¡genial! me perdí (suspiro) bueno, al menos estoy solo- ya se estaba cansando y pudo divisar un gran arco lo siguió, al parecer era una salida pero no la que el esperaba. Como ya estaba desesperado y a punto de anochecer decido salir de ahí al menos podía dar la vuelta y volver a la entrada del castillo.

En otro lugar, encerrada por los arboles Sam suspiraba como chica enamorada presentía algo, quería saber si lo que sentía era verdad, optó por fugarse por un momento sin que nadie se de cuenta. Pero había alguien que la siguió hasta la entrada del pueblo, a punto de anochecer, comenzaba a hacer frio y ya empezaban a salir unos cuantos búhos, el camino rocoso como siempre, pero sabía que el sacrificio valía la pena cada paso que daba el corazón le palpitaba más y mas rápido. Su respiración también se aceleraba, no sabia porque sonreía y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba corriendo, se escucho un _crack_ y se paralizo, giro su cabeza pero no vio nada, se puso a pensar que estaba demasiado emocionada, siguió su camino pero ahora mas lento. Sacando una que otra rama y preguntándose – debo estar loca para venir sola en medio del bosque, ojala valga la pena- mientras hablaba y se quejaba por los raspones que se hacia gracias a las filosas ramas, sorprendida dio 2 pasos y vio la gran vista que apreciaba pero lo mas asombroso fue un enorme castillo lleno de luces, con arreglos florales y carruajes afuera esperando a sus dueños.

- ¡wow! si valió la pena-

- ¡hey!-

- ¡ahhh!-

- shhh no grites-

- ¡Gabriel me asustaste!-

- esa era la idea- contesto sarcástico

- un momento ¿me seguiste hasta aquí?-

- si, tú sabes que soy tu protector-

- vaya protector que casi me matas de un susto-

- aja, oye y que estabas…- aparto un poco a Sam y al igual que ella se quedo con la boca abierta -… viendo…-

- ¿no es grandioso?. Nunca pensé ver un palacio… creí que solo existían en los cuentos que mi mama me contaba- ambos contemplaron el castillo por un buen tiempo y Sam como aventurera por supuesto quiso algo mejor que solo quedarse viendo el castillo –parece haber una fiesta, hay que ir –

- ah… que… ¡no!, no Sam espera- Sam ya se había ido corriendo pero Gabriel la alcanzo, el si sabia algo sobre los reyes y lo principal que le habían contado es que no son muy buenas personas en especial con los plebeyos.

- ¿oye a donde crees que vas?-

- al gran palacio obvio-

- ¡no! no vayas-

- ¿por qué?, algo me dice que si bajo encontrare a-

- lo que tu siempre buscabas, lo se, lo se, pero Sam solo eres una niña-

- tu también-

- apenas tienes 8 años-

- y porque es mi cumpleaños yo hago lo que se me de la gana-

- pero si te pierdes?-

- estaré bien, confía en mi, ¡ah! Y otra cosa- Sam se viro y ambos quedaron frente a frente Gabriel no pudo evitar sonrojarse solo un poquito nunca había estado tan cerca de ella. – adioooos - lo empujo y se fue corriendo de ahí, sonriendo, ella como siempre despreocupada y libre, pero en cambio su amigo se sentía inseguro, se paro y trato de seguirla pero para su mala suerte, Sam era la mas rápida del pueblo, rindiéndose al instante en que la perdió de vista.

- si te pasa algo te juro que nunca me lo perdonaría- con apenas 9 años ya se sentia como un padre para ella, pero aun siendo muy pequeño sabia que sentia algo mas que amistad.

Volviendo al camino rocoso, Daniel se hallaba perdido, era un pequeño y todo niño necesita de su mamá, pero en el caso de el solo quería escapar no le importaba si lo castigarían después al menos tendría en la mente una aventura, algo que no se volviera a repetir. Al fin la noche cayo y con ello los invitados ya se retiraban Jack y Maddie buscaban desesperadamente a su hijo preguntaban a cualquiera que se les cruzaba pero nadie sabía nada, era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, Paulina estaba más que preocupada, enojada, Daniel no la podía dejar plantada en el último momento del día de su cumpleaños.

El por otra parte subió a una colina mediana, nunca había visto un lugar así, pensó que en el día se vería hermoso pero en la noche, por ahora, le daba escalofríos, escucho un ruido y se sobresalto, repetía en su mente ´tengo que ser valiente´, y siguió su camino.

Sam en cambio estaba feliz aunque un poco preocupada y culpable por haber dejado atrás a su amigo, varias veces quiso regresar para verificar si estaba bien, nunca lo hizo, era obvio que la llevaría directo a casa, pudo escuchar un ruido pero no le dio importancia, hasta que el ruido se hizo mas y mas fuerte, trato de hablar pero el frio no la dejaba. Por salir corriendo se olvido de su abrigo, sea el frio o el miedo igual tiritaba, giro, comenzó a caminar hacia atrás…. Lo mismo hizo Danny ahora quería estar en el castillo calientito y con sus padres a su lado.

Ambos, perdidos, con frio, un poco de miedo, escuchando los mismos ruidos, y girando al mismo tiempo.

- ¡aaahhhhhh!- se dieron media vuelta y se ocultaron atrás de un árbol cada uno, se repetían en su cabeza que rayos habían visto, ¿era un fantasma?, ¿pie grande? O simplemente ¿un hombre que lo/la quería matar?, aclararon sus mentes y se dieron cuenta que la sombre que tenían en frente de ellos era de su mismo porte, si era un tipo malo no se hubiera ido corriendo gritando, al igual que el/ella.

Tomaron aire, ambos sacaron un poco su cabeza pero las volvieron a meter cuando uno vio al otro, trataron de repetir el proceso pero esta vez sin asustarse, se quedaron observando por un buen rato y fue Sam quien comenzó el interrogatorio.

- ¿qui..q.. quien eres?-

- soy el príncipe Fentom, ¿y tu?-

- soy Sam, Sam Montez-

- ¿no me vas a gritar o a robarme verdad?-

- ¡no hago eso!... Y tu no vas a llevarme al calabozo verdad-

- ni siquiera tengo permiso de hacer eso- ambos chicos pensaban igual, y después de conocerse mas o menos, salieron de su escondite acercándose para verse mejor.

Continuara…

**Este… jejeje bueno un saludo a todos y todas que leen esta humilde historia y bueno siento mucho el retraso pero hubo muchas cosas que intervinieron espero me crean. A petición de un review que me pidió lo hiciera mas largo: juan… bueno aquí esta, no es mucho pero es algo, tuve que pegar dos capítulos en uno, además que sea como disculpa por no actualizar pronto. Espero les haya gustado como ven los protagonistas tuvieron su primer encuentro, prometo dar acción también pero eso será mas adelante, solo espero que llegue la inspiración necesaria.**

**Hasta aquí con mi discurso ya saben criticas recomendaciones saludos, un simple review basta, por cierto lamento no poder responder algunos pero es porque no están registrados, de todos modos si los leo, y tomo muy en cuenta lo que me piden.**

**Saludos para todos ustedes, y por ahí nos estamos leyendo jjjjj by bye!**


	4. Un deseo

CAPITULO 4

UN DESEO….

- ¿acaso te conozco?- preguntaron al unisonó, ambos chicos no pudieron evitar sonreir, como estaba un poco oscuro la luna hizo lo suyo, alumbrados, alzaron la cabeza y se encontraron las miradas: azul con violeta, lo único diferente que existía ahí fueron la forma de vestir, porque hasta los sentimientos eran lo mismo, Sam se había dado cuenta que encontró lo que buscaba pero no sabía si el también, dejo el nerviosismo atrás y comenzó a hablar.

- aaah… puedo preguntar, que hace aquí una persona real-

- caminando un poco… creo, y perdiéndome, eso es seguro- Sam sonrió ahora estaba calmada sabia que el no era malo. – te puedo preguntar el porqué pensaste que te llevaría al calabozo-

- porque eso hacen las realezas-

- ammm en realidad soy príncipe y nos llaman altezas-

- como sea, igual son importantes, y yo te puedo preguntar ¿porque pensaste que te iba a robar?-

- es que me dijeron que los plebeyos podian ser malos, y que robaban por no tener dinero-

- ¡eso es una gran mentira!- grito ofendida- Seremos pobres pero somos humildes y amables no les hacemos daño a nadie-

- ¿estás segura?-

- muy segura, además ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

- Daniel. Daniel James Fentom, un placer- cogió la mano de Sam y la beso, como todo un caballero, ella envió una pequeña sonrisa no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de saludos, - y ¿cuál es tu nombre, pequeña dama?-

- Samantha Montez, pero me gusta mejor Sam- aun un poco sonrojada por su actitud tan elegante le contesto.

- ¿vienes del pueblo Amity Park?- ¿del pueblo cual? O ese era un verdadero nombre para un pueblo, o la manera de hablar de ricachón ya se le subió a la cabeza.

- emmm… no. Ni sé dónde queda eso-

- es el pueblo que mamá y papa reinan-

- ah!, entonces ¿es tuyo?-

- algo así cuando sea mayor yo reinare y espero hacerlo bien, entonces donde vives-

- colina arriba casi nadie nos conoce, somos poquitas personas-

- ¿tú lo reinas?-

- ¡ja! Ya quisiera, pues no solo vivo ahí con mis… padres...- Sam se acordó que los había dejado solos, y ya era muy tarde, tenia que alimentarlos aunque ellos lo podian hacer solos, de todos modos era su deber, preparar la cena.

-¿te sucede algo?-

- no, digo si, bueno mas o menos, fue un gusto conocerte me tengo que ir-

- ¡que! Pero a penas nos conocimos-

- si lo sé pero ¡si quieres volver a verme solo tienes que desearlo!- como un rayo de luz se alejo de ese lugar, dejando al princesito solo, otra vez, el lanzo un pequeño suspiro pero al menos agradeció de haber conocido a ese alguien que muy pronto le enseñaría lo que es realmente vivir, pero enseguida se dio cuenta: si ella se iba y el tenia que regresar a su hogar ¿cuando la volvería a ver?

Ahora la pequeña niña ha pasado a ser alguien mas en su mente, no sabia porque pero desde el primer momento que la vio sintió algo en su pancita, sintió como si la conociera desde tiempos, eso se le hacia familiar sabia que sus padres le habían comentado algo y ese algo tenia nombre, pero en ese momento no tenia tiempo para pensarlo, siendo muy pequeño y con lo que decía en su cabeza tomo una decisión rápida, y siguió a Samantha lo malo es que ella se había adelantado demasiado rápido, Daniel corrió todo lo que podía, la colina era demasiado inclinada, dejo de correr por un momento, se asustó cuando escucho algo que no eran las hojas de los arboles moviéndose o los búhos vigilándolo, trato de seguir a ese sonido y al igual que Sam movió el arbusto que le estorbaba y vio el palacio, de ahí venia el ruido que parecía mucha gente hablando, se alegro con el presentimiento que ya no estaría solo. No, eso seria una gran mentira, por supuesto que la soledad volvería aunque tenga a su familia a su lado, se preguntaba si ¿se habrán dado cuenta que el no estaba?, ahora tenia dos caminos si Escogía la derecha, estaría en su vida normal: banquetes, tareas, paulina jalándolo del brazo… en cambio la izquierda lo llevaría a lo que el consideraba la libertad, la diversión, y la amistad, suspiro, sabia lo que tenia que escoger y se iba a maldecir por eso, sin embargo antes de irse recordó las palabras que le había gritado Sam ''_si quieres volver a verme, solo tienes que desearlo _´´ reconocía en su interior, que era imposible encontrarse de casualidad con ella, pero de todos modos le haría caso, tal vez algún día, tendría la suerte de escaparse de su hogar y terminar de subir la colina, encontrarla, visitarla, conocerla mejor, y que le enseñe como es ser libre, porque eso no podía aprender en la escuela.

Sam en cambio subía rápidamente, sonriendo y recordando su pequeño encuentro con el joven príncipe, se preguntaba lo volvería a ver, ese era su nuevo sueño, definitivamente era un cumpleaños genial, hizo todo lo que deseaba pero que no se atrevía, tal vez ese fecha nacía una nueva Sam, rebelde, justa, diferente… muuuy diferente a los demás, claro que debe tener cuidado de no hacer sentir mal a nadie. Cada vez que alguien la quiera detener, no se iba a dejar, una nueva vida comienza según la pequeña.

Escuchó a alguien gritar su nombre, se acordó que Elliot se había quedado atrás, sintió un poco de culpa por haberlo dejado solo y mas que nada por empujarlo, lo alcanzo a ver, estaba de espaldas y todavía seguía gritando, sin querer lo asusto, ella se disculpo y juntos siguieron su rumbo a casa. Sam no le contó nada sobre el príncipe Daniel que había conocido, el ¿porque?, tenia todas las ganas de escaparse de nuevo pero sabia que Elliot no lo permitiría para eso mejor se quedaba callada.

Aunque sentia un poco de culpabilidad, es decir, es su único mejor amigo seria algo feo no tener que contarle sus sentimientos, sus aventuras, sus deseos, y sus sueños, últimamente lo notaba algo raro en especial el momento cuando ella se le acerco mucho, pudo notar en la oscuridad un sonrojo en su piel blanca, o era su imaginación?. Bueno de algo estaba segura, el siempre estaría con ella para las buenas y las malas. Siempre seria su mejor amigo.

Llegando a casa con un silencio un poco incomodo, al parecer Elliot seguía enojado, Sam no se preocupaba mucho, lo conoce bien y sabe que el mejor remedio era dormir, en la mañana estaría mejor, dicho y hecho, al siguiente día, ambos salieron a recoger frutas para el desayuno y un poco de montes para los animales. Hacia provecho de su regalo, piedrita que encontraba… piedrita que la guardaba, pero cada una era especial, ejemplo la de color rojo fue cuando conoció a Danny, la de gris en forma de casi estrella, fue cuando encontraron bastantes frutos, que le alcanzan para una semana, pero también estaban sus deberes, Sam conoció a una vecina, muy amable, la señora se llama Elizabeth desde hace unos años empezó a enseñarle a Sam, lo básico como leer, no le cobraba, porque era su alumna favorita, se impresiono con la gran mente de la niña, últimamente ha avanzado muy rápido con ella, que con otros alumnos.

Por otro lado a Daniel no le iba tan bien en la escuela, si, era un chico popular, pero muy infeliz, ya estaba harto de lo mismo y lo mismo: levantarse, desayunar en el gran comedor (la mayoría de las veces solo), entrar siempre agarrado del brazo de Paulina, despistarse en la clase, regresar y almorzar solo, decir que los sirvientes hagan su tarea por él, para poder salir a jugar, y no matarse con los problemas que le dejaban…etc.

Esa era la rutina de todos los días, lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida, se fue, pero como todo niño tiene la esperanza de volverla a ver, y ser su amigo, ¡no! su Mejor amigo, y estar a su lado para siempre, ¿Por qué rayos pensaba esas cosas? Solo era un niño tenía una vida por delante, pero al menos reconocía lo que estaba bien en su vida y lo que le faltaba, era verdad, siendo el príncipe lo tenía todo, pero existe algo que las monedas de oro no pueden comprar….

**Continuara….**


	5. Un día con el príncipe Fentom

CAPITULO 5

Un día con el príncipe Fentom

Han pasado seis años de aquel encuentro, durante ese tiempo no hubo cambio alguno, talvez para Sam pero Danny… ya no era el mismo, de tanto rogar a Paulina que lo dejara en paz, ser popular aunque no quiera, y tratar de evitar los regaños en la escuela… finalmente se rindió, llego a pensar que era lo mejor. Con catorce años, era el chico de la semana, mes y año; el novio perfecto para la chica más perfecta de todo el reino y sus tareas no le importaban para nada. Era un chico rebelde, libre, hacia lo que se le daba la gana, pero a veces reflexionaba y se aseguraba de no lograr enojar a nadie, estaba un poco confundido de lo que en verdad quería, su vida era perfecta, (por el momento)…

En el palacio de los reyes Fentom la ya no pequeña Jazmine estaba en el hermoso y grande jardín, practicando el tiro al blanco para un concurso que habría dentro de un mes, Danny iba pasando por ahí, como estaba aburrido decidió asustar a su hermana, pues era sábado y todavía no hacia algo divertido, Tucker se fue de viaje, los sirvientes estaban ocupados, a demás el no era de ese tipo de personas que obligan a la gente pasar tiempo con ellos. Preparo bien su plan realmente lo único que tenia que hacer era caminar lentamente hacia ella y asustarla para que su flecha dispare a otro lado,

- bien Jazmine este es tu tiro de suerte, si lo logras habrás ganado la copa del reino y todo el mundo estará a tus pies- se dijo para si misma, alzo su brazo, preparo su flecha estaba tan concentrada que no veía a ningún otro lado que no sea el blanco, cerro un ojo para visualizar bien, respiraba muy lento para que no se pudiera escuchar – lista…-

- ¡JAZZ!-

- ¡!Ahhh!- Danny había saltado detrás de ella cogiéndole los hombros, lo logro y se sentia orgulloso de eso, tal como lo predijo: la flecha fue a dar a otro lado, haciendo que un hombre gritara, si, tal vez ambos ya eran adolescentes pero de todos modos no podian evitar dejar de jugarse bromas pesadas uno al otro ya se daran cuenta de lo que hablo, el joven Fentom no paraba de reírse a carcajadas cociéndose la barriga.

- ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja-

- Daniel Fentom ves lo que acabas de hacer?-

- ja ja si ja ja asustarte ja ja ja-

- no es gracioso, ¡imagínate! ¡Casi quedamos sin jardinero!-

- ¡oh si! Como si nos hicieran falta- aparentemente cada reino tenia de 30 a 40 jardineros que cuidaban su enorme patio día y noche, por poco se dice que dormían en él como en un campamento.

- aun así fue una broma muy pesada y ¿si alguien hubiera salido lastimado?-

- oh hermanita no seas tan paranoica, solo piensa que cuando yo este aquí, tu sufrirás…-

- y tú piensa esto: si yo me voy de aquí ya no tienes quien te ayude con tus tareas-

- ¡ja! Como si te necesitara-

-¿has revisado tus calificaciones?- le dio la espalda solo para coger una flecha y seguir su entrenamiento, el solo la miraba y sonreía las veces que le hacia quedar mal; una de ellas fue…

Flash back

… en el desfile de accion de gracias en Amity Park los reyes Fentom saludaban felizmente al pueblo, en ese tiempo Daniel tenia 10 años y era demasiado travieso, tanto que en un mes lo castigaron 4 veces, ahora se le ocurrió avergonzar a su hermana… de nuevo, en esa ocasión, logro empujar a Jazz haciendo que esta cayera encima de la comida que estaba detrás de ellos. Obviamente todo el pueblo se dio cuenta y se rieron a carcajadas, sus padres no podian hacer nada, solamente reírse con ellos, pero la broma le costo muy caro a Danny pero aun así sigue con sus juegos.

Fin flash back

Al recordar esto esbozo una sonrisita sintiéndose orgulloso de su travesura, que le costo 1 mes sin juegos con sus amigos. Bueno para el no era gran cosa, se podía meter en líos peores, ese era su deseo pero a la vez un gran temor… temor al gran castigo que le darían, siempre se quedaba pensando en eso.

Después de su pequeña pelea, su padre intervino para darles una noticia.

- ¡papa! ¿Donde estabas? Te desapareciste y me dejaste sola con este inquieto- jazz miro a su hermano con cara de rabia.

- lo lamento hijos pero es que el rey del norte, mandó a avisar que quería hablar con nosotros.-

- ¿te refieres al tío Vlad?- Danny sabía a quien se dirigía.

- así es hijo. Como saben su tío estaba haciendo unos cambios en su castillo y nos pidió que fuéramos a la fiesta de re-inauguración. Pero no se ilusionen que solamente es para adultos eso quiere decir que se quedaran el próximo fin de semana-

- quedarme… por mí esta bien- dijo Danny

- si por mi también, ya que soy una persona casi adulta- Jazmine tenia una esperanza de que la llevaran

- eh… en realidad Jazz, tu no vas a poder ir-

-¡que!- expreso sobresaltada

- tú apenas tienes 16 años, eres muy joven-

- ¡pero eso no significa que seré la niñera de este bebito!- señalo a Danny con ambos brazos.

- ¡oye! Yo no soy ningún bebito bien puedo cuidarme sin tu presencia- le dio la espalda a su hermana.

- Oh, no se preocupen, para algo están los sirvientes, bien, pasando a otro tema sus boletas de calificaciones llegaron-

- ¡genial! Y… tuve notas altas… de nuevo- Jazz como siempre era la favorita de sus padres por ser la mas inteligente.

- por supuesto aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de tu hermano- y como siempre… Danny no era el más aplicado en la clase ni en su hogar. Se podría decir que el vivía en la diversión y el ocio, en cambio su hermana siempre era la _manager_ de su familia, a veces le ganaba a su propio padre en el juego de ajedrez del cual fue campeona 5 años seguidos.

- oh grandioso esta vez cuantas notas bajas tuve?-

- que te parece si te digo que… el 65%?-

- papa no creo que el entienda de matemáticas- padre e hija rieron, pero no se dieron cuenta que eso hería por dentro a Danny.

- ¡esta bien si… talvez no sea el genio de la familia pero eso ¿que? Mi vida depende de lo que a mi realmente me gusta hacer, y estudiar no esta en mi lista-

- jovencito es muy importante para ti el estudio, acuérdate que cuando seas mayor –

- ocuparas mi lugar bla bla bla de ti depende el pueblo bla bla bla, eso me lo repites cada vez que llegan mis calificaciones… ¿tan malo soy?-

- ¿le respondo?- había llegado la oportunidad de Jazz para burlarse nuevamente de el.

- ¡no! y ambos les pido por favor ¡dejen de pelear!, no quiero ver empleados renunciar cuando llegue de viaje- se fue dejando a la rabia y el orgullo, en un fuerte enfrentamiento de miradas. Finalmente Jazz se dio cuenta de que Danny no estaba jugando. No era la primera vez que ella sentía culpa, porque siempre juzgaba mal de Danny. Y este tipo de problemas siempre termina de la misma manera…

- oye yo no-

- (suspiro ) quería lastimarte bla bla bla pero debes estudiar bla bla bla espero me perdones… entre otras cosas que las diría pero no me alcanza el tiempo-

- y supongo que de aquí vas a encerrarte en tu habitación y no me hablaras por 2 o 4 días ¿verdad?-

- ya sabes la rutina, no me la recuerdes… ah! y para tu información serán 5 días si cuentas el fin de semana-

Si, este es uno de los días normales para esta familia de reyes, ya saben que los ricos no siempre suelen tener una vida como lo planean, en esta ocasión se vive la mitad, a decir verdad el único que lo pasaba mal era Daniel, no solo porque en la escuela los profesores lo presionaban con las tareas y las chicas lo estresaban con coqueteos, si no porque al llegar a su casa tenía que aguantar la soledad, tratar de estudiar, escuchar el sermón de sus padres cada vez que había una mala calificación, etc., etc. Una vez llego a planear un escape pero se daba cuenta que sus padres son los reyes, y todo el palacio lo tienen cubierto de guardias, - (suspiro) si solo pudiera tener los poderes de un fantasma, podría alejarme de aquí y encontrar a la chica de aquella noche…-

Lo que no sabía es que su deseo se iba a hacer realidad… muy pronto.

**Bueno emmmm….. yo se que disculparme no vale para nada la MUUUUY larga espera de un año jejejje…. Pero no me maten… yo me metí en esto y no puedo salir hasta que lo concluya, una promesa es una promesa y aquí está dos capis como regalos… solo digo… la u es muuuy difícil y este año ha sido un poco complicado, sincerándome que he dejado al lado el fanfiction… pero lo recordé y volvi… o por cierto muuuuchas gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron los reviews y las alertas si lo sé y de nuevo discúlpenme, ustedes me hacen muy feliz… por coincidencia me llegaba uno en el momento que más lo necesitaba… se los agradezco un monton… y sin más que decir, esperen la siguiente entrega. Una cosa quiero compartir con ustedes queridos lectores… si algo no les gusta, déjenlo… si les gusta pero lo ven difícil no se rindan y luchen por ello, tengan fe en los momentos más preocupantes.**

**Esos son los pensamientos que me llevan a mí a sonreír cada día.**

**Mucha suerte y nos vemos próximamente.**

**Bye =)**


	6. DOS DESASTRES PARTE 1

**1:31 am … Buenas madrugadas con todos… abajo las disculpas**

**CAPITULO 6**

**DOS DESATRES (PARTE 1)**

_Las vidas de las personas no siempre suelen ser distintas: una mejor que la otra; en el caso de Danny y Samantha, por ejemplo, es verdad el uno es rico y la otra es pobre, pero si lo vemos de cerca nos daremos cuenta que no hay mucha diferencia, en especial con la parte de los deseos… ya veremos porque._

En una mañana fresca, según la rutina de siempre a Sam le tocaba ordeñar las vacas, ahora, con 14 años se sentía la responsable de su familia, pues sus "padres" estaban en plena vejez, a veces se preguntaba ¿porque el tiempo tiene que correr tan rápido?, para ella era un castigo cada día tenía que trabajar mas y mas, no se quejaba porque desde pequeña ya se había enseñado a eso, pero lo que si le molestaba eran las chicas de su barrio que siempre se burlaban de ella, entre los apodos el más popular y ofendido de todos es "perdedora" a veces en su cabeza pasaban pensamientos, que decían si en realidad era la única chica rara o era la única chica normal y las demás solo eran personas superficiales. De todos modos le importaba poco lo que la gente digan de ella, para algo estaba su mejor amigo Elliot, cuando ella se hundía en un mar de depresión. Ya que sus padres no podían hacer mucho mas que decirle, "tranquila hija, no les hagas caso", pues eso ya quedo en el pasado ahora estaba sola, y se defendería de cualquier manera, menos la que la llevarían directo a la hoguera. Varias cosas paseaban por su cabeza más la ida y vuelta con baldes llenos de leche, hicieron que la joven se sintiera cansada, así que dejo la leche por un lado y decidió descansar un poco sentada en medio del patio.

- ¿mucho trabajo? Toma.- Elliot había llegado con un vaso con agua, para alentarla.

- tu que crees… gracias- tomo el vaso con agua y en un segundo se lo terminó.

- wow nuevo record, pero por lo menos te mantienes en forma-

- oh si el ejercicio de ordeñar leche, talvez lo proponga para todos, asi no serian tan obesos u ociosos-

- pues algunos no son así- dijo refiriéndose a el.

- sabes que eres la única persona normal para mí aunque todos piensen diferente-

- si es verdad… nos ven juntos y creen que somos novios- termino diciendo Elliot rogando porque captara una indirecta.

- me refería al hecho que nos llaman raros, cuando en realidad somos los únicos que pensamos-

- oh si es… cierto- lo único que logro fue ruborizarse pero Sam no pudo notarlo porque tenia la mirada fija a la puerta de su hogar en la cual veia a sus ancianos "padres" sentados tranquilos en las mecedoras.

- ¿sabes? A veces sueño que soy una princesa y digna de la realeza, pero después cambia a pesadilla cuando alguien me secuestra y mi vida da un giro que llega a la pobreza.- el chico al saber que Sam nunca piensa de esa manera lo tomo como broma.

- lindo poema-

- no es un poema-

- ah! entonces te diré que no es novedad. TODAS las chicas tienen ese deseo-

- pero es que no es un deseo-

- ¿disculpa pero quieres explicarte mejor?-

- ¡oh! creo que no te lo conté, a veces se me olvida pero hay días en los que no dejo de pensar en ello-

- Sam al punto-

- Bien. Pero si te lo cuento ¿prometes no burlarte?- si tal vez era su mejor amigo pero eso no significa que siempre estaría de acuerdo con ella.

- esta bien lo prometo-

- (suspiro) sucede que últimamente estoy creyendo… que vengo de la realeza-

- je ¿tu? ¿de la realeza?, correcto ¿quién eres y que hiciste con Sam?-

- ¡prometiste que no te burlarías!-

- no me estoy burlando solo que se me hace extraño que tu pienses todo esto-

- no lo estoy pensando… lo que digo es verdad. Tengo ese presentimiento-

- si claro yo creo que mucho trabajo te esta afectando será mejor que te traiga mas agua-

- ¡Elliot!-

- ¡vamos Sam! Tu no eres así, nunca piensas esas cosas y dejamos un punto claro que esas "cursilerías" pertenecían a las chicas "superficiales" o como las llames- le hablaba hasta con mímica para que entendiera pero ambos terminaron de pie como si fuera a empezar una discusión.

- ¿vas a creerme o no?- con la mirada a otro lado se le acerco a Sam y puso sus manos sobre los hombros como señal de apoyo.

- sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, ¿Por qué no tendría que creerte?-

- pues eso no es lo que yo veo en ti- se alejo de el con su actitud ruda de siempre, pero no estaba enojada del todo, en cambio Elliot pensó lo contrario se sintió mal, no solo por la discusión, sino porque hace poco se dio cuenta de lo que realmente sentia por ella, ya no solo una amistad, odiaba admitir que el amor había abierto la puerta de su corazón, lo peor que fue con su mejor amiga.

En la noche a la hora de cenar Sam había preparado lo que le salía mejor, ahí el plato típico era vaso con leche y pan mas unos huevos revueltos, algunos días por no decir todos eso era desayuno, almuerzo y merienda, pero ¿que iba a poder hacer de mas una chica de catorce años?, apenas la mama de Elliot le ayudaba a veces porque ella también tenía que ganarse la vida en algún lado.

- bien mama, papa aquí está la cena no olviden tomarse toda su leche eso hace que su vida siga corriendo tan bien como hasta ahora ¿correcto?-

- hija no te preocupes, muy bien sabes que siempre te hacemos caso-

- eso me gusta escuchar- Sam tenía que salir un momento en pleno viento helado, pues tenía que guardar bien a los animales para que no se mueran del frio por lo que no pudo presenciar a un ser maligno que cambiaría su vida por segunda vez.

Vlad Masters, tan frio como la noche y astuto como el zorro, había aprovechado que la pequeña saliera para que el pudiera hacer de lo suyo, solo basto con un minuto para que la joven Samantha se derrumbara por completo y sufriera como no lo hizo desde bebe.

- bbrrr si que hace frio allá afuera- había colocado la manta en su lugar y se alistaba para cenar. Aunque noto algo raro, todo estaba muy callado, desde ya tenía un mal presentimiento al que no le hizo caso. – emm… veo que tenían sed pero no mucha hambre o ¿es que la comida esta mala?- comento al notar que solo los dos vasos con leche estaban medio vacios

- no te preocupes hijita, mama y yo solo estamos un poco mareados ¿no te molesta ponernos en nuestras respectivas camas?-

-claro que no…. Vengan…- Sam ayudo a los viejitos acostarse y los arropó bien para que no llegasen a enfermar, pensó que les iba a dar una especie de gripa o algo porque al momento de tocar los brazos de ambos, los sintió demasiado calientes, dejo su cena, igual no tenía tanta hambre, y se dedico a cuidarlos, al paso de las horas vio que sus padres comenzaban a inquietarse. Para mas mala suerte había caído una lluvia terrible y la casa tenía varios agujeros en el techo, eran las 12:30 am tenía por seguro que esa noche no iba a poder dormir, con la poca luz que alumbraban las velas, trataba de cuidarlos poniendo paños húmedos en sus frentes pero iban de mal en peor, ahora se estaba asustando, por poco llamaba a Elliot para que le ayude pero no quería despertarlo.

Comenzaban a toser mas y mas fuerte, su temperatura superaba los 45ºc, solo le quedaba rezar para que se mejoren pero ya no había nada que hacer, eso era lo que pensaba la señora con el último aliento que le quedaba alcanzo a decir algo.

-s..s..sa..samantha…. hija….- no podía abrir bien los ojos, le ardían, extendió su mano para toparse con la de Sam.

- aquí estoy… ¿que deseas?-

- n.. nece..sito… darte… algo…-

- me lo puedes dar mañana no hay apuro- Sam era muy obstinada como para entender lo que pasaba.

- no… escucha… trae… la pe…queña…cajita que esta atrás tuyo.. _cof cof cof_- Sam se reviro a ver: encima de un trozo de tronco, casi parecida a una mesa pequeña, se encontraba una caja hecha de madera de pino, muy bonita, lo que no entendía es porque nunca se dio cuenta de ella.

- aquí esta-

- necesito… _cof cof_.. que… la abras- Sam obedeció y al abrirla encontró una hermosa cadena hecha de oro puro con la forma de una rosa media extraña.

- ¿que es esto?-

- te lo pensaba dar cuando cumplieras 15 años…. Pero veo que ya _cof cof_… no hay tiempo- el "padre" de Sam estaba escuchando todo y decidió ayudar a completar a frase

- hijita mía eso que tienes en tus manos es… un recuerdo de tus padres verdaderos _cof cof –_

- no te lo pensábamos dar por miedo a que lo pierdas, pero nos convenciste que…

- eres una personita muy responsable… ábrelo tiene un mensaje…- hizo lo que le pidieron, y dentro de ese pequeño collar decía: _Para nuestra querida princesita de parte de tus padres quienes te adoramos. Samantha te amamos._

Lo ilógico ahí era: ¿porque ese collar era de oro puro?. Pero esa duda la dejo a un lado ahora quería aclarar algo más.

- díganme… porque me lo están dando ahorita?- tenia miedo de su respuesta.

- cariño…- su madre empezó a sollozar. – no creo que seguiremos viviendo hasta el amanecer- sus lagrimas ya empezaban a brotar, y Sam los vio con pena, miedo y desesperanzas.

- no.. no quiero… ¡no digan eso! Por supuesto que verán el amanecer como todos los dias- Sam comenzaba a llorar – mama, papa… por favor … no me dejen… Discúlpenme si les hice mal la comida no fue mi intención en serio que no- con las lagrimas de la niña se vivía un deja vu, aquel día que la encontraron llorando afuera de su casita.

- cariño no te preocupes talvez no estemos aquí… _cof cof_… pero eso no significa que te dejaremos de cuidar-

- además para nosotros es mejor, ya dejaremos de pedirte favores absurdos… verte trabajar todos los dias sin nuestra ayuda; además estando allá arriba te podemos llenar de bendiciones- ambos ancianos agarraron la mano de su "hija".

-Samantha no olvides que tu padre y yo te queremos mucho, y ese amor nunca va a desaparecer-

- pero mama… me encanta hacerles favores, me encanta que me vean trabajar, no quiero perderlos es muy temprano todavía-

- tal vez para ti- el "papá" de Sam secaba sus lágrimas con ternura y tristeza – pero nosotros ya tenemos mas de 80 años somos viejos y a esta edad no servimos de nada-

-¡pero…!-

- hija prométeme algo… se que tu debes tener algún deseo guardado que no nos incumbe a nosotros, por favor te pido que luches… lucha por esa meta, ese sueño tuyo, que mas adelante, desde allá arriba veremos a nuestra hijastra casada con un hombre guapo y con un hijo de tu misma sabiduría-

-tu vida depende de ti misma, y estos catorce años me han hecho conocerte mejor, se que nunca te rendirás por algo o alguien, se que seras una mujer fuerte e inteligente pero lo que mas se… es que encontraras a tu familia antes de ver el océano que tanto ansiabas conocer…- los dos comenzaron a caer en la almohada lentamente y tosían sin rencor, a Sam no le quedaba de otra que coger su mano y agradecerles, no había marcha atrás.

- ustedes son mi familia, a ustedes les debo la vida, y no se preocupen, yo soy una chica fuerte, haré lo que me piden no caeré tan fácilmente-

- eso esperamos…- dijeron al unisonó – y recuerda….- ya casi no se les escuchaba su voz se estaba apagando al igual que la luz de la vela.- ...que te amamos.- un fuerte viento seguido por un rayo termino apagando la poca luz que habitaba en ese cuarto, dejando a una pequeña adolescente llorando sobre el cuerpo de sus difuntos padrastros.

**Ejem…. Como decirlo… perdón? Si si ya se que con eso no basta, de verdad discúlpenme, que ya va medio año? Huy como pasa el tiempo, pues aquí aprovechando los últimos días de vacaciones que me quedan para volver a entrar en el semestre, pues que les dire… ando media baja de sentimientos… me siento sola =( ya saben la depre a veces llega a mi, pero asi como viene se va =) …**

**Este capitulo lo subi como rapidísimo, asi que si encuentran algún error por ahí… otra disculpa, jejejeje pero como verán mejor tarde que nunca, oh si también culpen a dragon ball Z,GT que me quito tiempo…. (me puse a ver el anime =D) y a las SNSD (su canciones son geniales! Recomendadas =)) y como lo mejor esta al final… millones de gracias por sus reviews que siempre me suben el animo y sus alertas! Si es posible griten todo lo mas alto para que yo les escuche retándome o motivándome… cualquiera es aceptable jajajaja Fic y animo arriba, ya saben nunca dejen de soñar (yo nunca lo dejo) sigan adelante enfrenten sus problemas coman sus vegetales… omitamos la ultima , pásenla bonito y díganle NO A LA LEY SOPA!**

**Chau y espero sus saludos, prometo responderles.**


	7. DOS DESASTRES PARTE 2

CAPITULO 7

DOS DESASTRES (PARTE 2)

Vlad Masters había esperado pacientemente el tiempo, ahora faltaba solo año y medio para que el reino fuera suyo por completo, ya había matado a los "padres" de Sam ahora le tocaba a Daniel. Se arreglaba muy lentamente y elegante como suele ser para recibir a visita muy importante, nadie a excepción de su gata "Maddie", habitaba en su castillo, por otra parte los aldeanos lo imaginan rodeado de personas como un rey normal, cuando en realidad Vlad tenía como sirvientes a unos seres muy extraños, fantasmas.

"El fantasma de la carne" una señora regordeta con una mirada aparentemente gentil, debido que si la hacen enojar entra en una furia de carne, ella era la encargada de realizar todo el Buffet, y de darle de comer a su amo.

Años atrás cuando Vlad comenzaba a experimentar con las artes oscuras o como otros lo llaman: magia negra, en uno de los intentos fallidos permitió a Masters conectarse a un mundo paralelo, lo que en un futuro seria conocida como "La Zona Fantasma", lo miro asombrado un mundo verdoso lleno de islas flotantes todas de un aspecto espeluznante, aquello parecía infinito, había conocido un universo fantasmal, pero más le llamo la atención una sustancia pegajosa de color verde brilloso, la cual rodeaba cada rincón de él, del asombro no se dio cuenta cuando alguien había salido de ese "portal fantasma", no decidió entrar, aún tenía que conocer más a fondo ese lugar.

-Es lindo ¿verdad?- asustado y enojado de la repentina habla en aquel silencio sepulcral, se dio media vuelta, preguntándose de dónde demonios había salido esa señora con facha de cocinera, el no tenia sirvientas, pero del susto paso a una impresión que lo dejo boquiabierto, la señora flotaba, y ahora que se daba cuenta no parecía una humana común y corriente según su físico, los humanos no suelen tener la piel verde.

-¡vaya!, ¿acaso soy muy guapa para dejarte impresionado?- saliendo un poco del trance Vlad se incorporo y conversó.

- en realidad no suelo ver todos los días a personas flotar-

-es verdad las personas no flotan, pero los fantasmas si lo hacemos-

-¿fantasmas?- era una lógica muy observable, recordó que cuando era pequeño algunos hablaban sobre fantasmas, espíritus que no encuentran el descanso eterno, y andan vagando por los alrededores, se dice que tienen una deuda pendiente en la tierra y que por ese motivo no se van. Como sea que hayan sido los rumores Vlad nunca les creyó, pero ahora tenía pruebas de que existían, una curiosidad le llego, ¿no se suponía que los fantasmas no se pueden ver ni tocar?, tras una larga charla con la fantasma de las carnes, curiosamente así suele llamarse, pudo liberar muchas dudas, como que ellos también tienen poderes, pueden hacerse invisible e intangibles, algunos lanzan rayos, esferas de energía, etc. en su caso, ella manipulaba la carne, además de hacer muy buena comida. Se puede decir que Vlad consiguió a su amiga/sivienta, le serviría de mucho en la cena debido a que con sus experimentos no tiene mucho tiempo de comer algo delicioso.

Tan curioso como su gata, vlad comenzó a preparar todo tipo de químicos, que incluían hasta las plantas naturales mas exóticas del reino, pel había encontrado un nuevo mundo al cual reinar, pero ser solo humano con magia extraña no era suficiente, necesitaba flotar, esos poderes lo harían invencibles, el necesitaba ser un fantasma.

Pasaron los meses, y muchos animales sacrificados, la fantasma de la carne ya no quería darle más ADN, él solo fracasaba.

Frustrado, se inyectó a si mismo el ultimo frasco de ADN fantasmagórico que le quedaba, no sentía nada, solo frustración, desesperación… Comenzó a tirar todo sus químicos al piso, se mezcló entre ellos, nada, utilizó magia, nada, seguía sin ver resultados, necesitaba desquitarse, sentía ira, debía sacarla de algún modo.

Para colmo también había destruido el pequeño círculo donde solía abrirse el portal, rápido intentó repararlo, era su mas grande descubrimiento y no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente, y tal como sucedió al principio la mezcla de químicos hicieron que el portal se abriera pero esta vez, Vlad estaba cerca, muy cerca de ese portal.

Especies de ronchas rojas fluorecentes comenzaron a aparecer en su rostro, no solo pensó no conseguir la transformación, se dañó a si mismo menos eran las posibilidades de conquistar a Maddie, no quiso saber de nadie por un largo tiempo hasta que después de una estricta rehabilitación, sintió que algo en su interior había cambiado, se miró en el espejo, todo normal, ya esas ronchas se habían ido y ninguna cicatriz le dejaron, cerró serenamente los ojos y meditó profundamente imaginándose como sería él de fantasma, para luego abrir los ojos y encontrarse a un nuevo Vlad, Vlad Plasmius

a partir de ese día nació un nuevo ser, tal vez el mas impotente de todo el universo incluyendo la zona fantasma. Reinando la maldad en su ser interior, donde su alma -si es que tenia- era un castillo grande y tenebroso.

Era viernes por la tarde los reyes Fentom habían iniciado su viaje hacia el hogar de su gran amigo Vlad Masters, solo alcanzaron a despedirse de su hija Jazmine, porque Danny había preferido ir a jugar en la casa de Tucker.

- no se preocupen por Danny. Talvez tengamos diferencias, pero se que puedo con la situación.-

-esta bien Jazmine, lo dejamos todo en tus manos.-

- tu papá y yo trataremos de regresar pronto- dejó un pequeño beso en la frente de su hija – te amamos-

- y yo a ustedes- dio un ultimo abrazo y los vio partir, Jazz no sabía porque pero tenia un mal presentimiento, los hijos suelen sentir eso con respecto a sus padres, en el caso de ella y Danny era muy diferente, ambos, en el fondo, sabian que el "tío" Vlad no era muy buena persona, no solo porque tenía el objetivo de conquistar a su mamá, sino tambien porque en sus ojos se mostraba odio y venganza. Pero lo que le daba mas miedo era que ella casi… ¡no!, NUNCA se equivocaba.

Como ambos hermanos no siempre cruzan palabra, este tema nunca se dio. –solo espero… que estén bien-.

A unos kilómetros de ahí se encontraba el reino Foley, hogar de Tucker. Danny solía ir allí cuando estaba aburrido o triste, le agradaba ver que tenia apenas un amigo, que lo quería por lo que era, no por lo que tenía.

- ¡atrápala Tucker!-

-¡casi la tengo!-

"Atrapa a la paloma" como ellos decidieron bautizarlo, era uno de sus juegos preferidos. Ambos eran únicos, entre ellos se reían; inventaban actividades, cualquier cosa con tal de quemar el tiempo.

- ¡Tucker cuidado con…!-

- ¡wuahhhh!-

- la fuente- Danny corrió hacia él para ver si se encontraba bien, en absoluto, no tenia ningún rasguño, solo estaba mojado.

- te lo advertí- le dio la mano a su compañero y el la acepto.

- pudiste decírmelo cuando estaba a metros de ella-

- hey… la intención es la que vale, además corres muy rápido-

- lo malo es que no pude atrapar a ese pajarraco-

- ¿sabes?, creo que es más divertido corretear a mi hermana que a una simple palomita-

- ja ja ja, ¿te imaginas?- en seguida los dos comenzaron a imitar a Jazz – "¡no Danny no Tucker!"-

-" se lo diré a mama!. ¡Dejen de perseguirme!"- ambos se echaron a reír, su imaginación bastaba con divertirlos.

- je je no se como te puedes aburrir teniendo a un juguete humano en tu palacio-

- un problema: padres-

- oh si es cierto… oye me dio hambre, vamos por un sándwich-

- esta bien pero primero tienes que secarte- observo que estaba mojado hasta los zapatos, pues la voltereta que se dio fue muy entretenida. Los dos amigos entraron al castillo, Danny lo esperaba en su alcoba, todavía tenia en mente la corrida de ellos detrás de Jazz, y pegaba una carcajada cada vez que pensaba en eso. Su vista se dirigió hasta una repisa donde habitaba un muñeco de tela, con un saco color violeta, fue un regalo de cumpleaños. _Violeta_ a su mente le llegaron imágenes de unos ojos grandes, esos ojos que lo impactaron, nunca había visto algo igual.

- mmm… por cierto ¿que estará haciendo ahora?-

- ¿de quien hablas? – Tucker había llegado junto con la comida, Danny se dio la vuelta rápido, suspiro al ver que fue el, nunca le había contado a Tucker lo que le paso el día en que pensó fugarse, decidió que era buen momento.

- Tucker ¿tienes un minuto?-

-amigo, ¡tengo todo el fin de semana!, ¿Qué deseas?-

- contarte algo. ¿Te acuerdas el día de la fiesta de Paulina?-

- si me dijiste que no le dijera a nadie que te fugaste, por cierto ¿Qué fue lo que paso que llegaste muy contento?- Danny se sonrojo ante aquel comentario, ¿como podía creer que una chica lo hiciera sentir así?, y aun siendo un niño, no quería imaginarse cómo se sentiría ahora siendo un joven con mente más abierta.

- ¿anda picaron, con quien te encontraste?-

- pues ahí te va la historia…- su conversación duro alrededor de una hora, con detalles. Y Tucker lo escuchaba atentamente exceptuando las veces que se perdía solo por poner más atención a su alimento Cuando. Danny termino decidió hacerle un repaso.

- haber si entendí: te escapaste a lo alto de una colina y no sabias donde estabas.

- así es-

- luego te asustaste porque escuchaste a alguien allí-

- hmm- Danny comenzó a comer.

- y ese alguien resulto ser una chica, con unos ojos de color violeta- Danny asintió, y volvió a comer.

- ¿porque esto me lo cuentas recién?- Tucker le quito el sándwich y se lo estaba comiendo.

- porque no creí que te importaría además teníamos diez, años no sabíamos de la vida. Y… ¡dame mi sándwich!- le arrebato la comida de las manos.

- y nunca pensaste volver a buscarla- el ojiazul se quedo pensativo, no era mala idea, pero ya habían pasado cuatro años desde aquel encuentro, talvez esa chica se mudo a otro lugar, o peor, se olvido de el, sea lo que sea, era difícil de encontrarla.

- no lo sé Tuck, conmigo no hay problema pero ella…-

- señor Fentom vienen a buscarlo de urgencia de su palacio-

- ¿a buscarme? ¿_Que habrá pasado?_, voy en seguida-

- no tardo- Danny asintió, dejo clara las cosas con Tucker comentándole que no le dijera a nadie sobre su conversación, por supuesto éste, aun con la boca llena, se lo prometió. Se despidió de el y salio corriendo a las afueras del castillo, donde le esperaba su carruaje que lo llevaría a su hogar, en el camino se preguntaba el porque de la urgencia, era un chico muy curioso aparte lo sorprendió porque las "urgencias" paraban donde sus padres, nunca iban con él, cuando llegó vio a cada que se atravesaba en su camino con una cara de tristeza, eso no le daba buena señal empezó a correr por el palacio, gritando el nombre de su hermana, y la encontró en la habitación de sus padres llorando abrazando la almohada.

- ¿Jazz?- su hermana lanzo un gemido de sorpresa, cuando voltio, vio que era Danny, quien la miraba confundido, supo entonces que no sabía nada. – ¿estas bien, porque me mandaste a llamar de urgencia?-

-ven… siéntate conmigo-

- que es lo que esta sucediendo, cuando llegue note a todos muy raros…- la hija mayor de lo Fentom comenzó a llorar aun mas fuerte. Daniel ya se estaba desesperando, la cogió de los hombros y le obligo a verlo – ¡Jazz por favor dime lo que paso!- ella no quería hablar fijo su mirada a otro lado que no sea en su hermano -¡Jazmine!-

-¡PAPÀ Y MAMÀ ESTAN MUERTOS!-

"Muerte" no era una palabra que deba enlazarse con "padres", fue tan repentino que no sabía cómo actuar, ante tal noticia Danny, con los ojos muy abiertos, la soltó lentamente, no podía creer lo que le decía, tal vez se equivocó, y lo dijo sin pensar, pero su hermana no bromearía de esa manera, con miedo volvió a preguntar e internamente rogaba al cielo que todo fuera mentira o una simple pesadilla.

- ¿que?-

- lo que te dije… nuestros padres murieron… cuando iban camino… al palacio del tío Vlad. Unos hombres los emboscaron y…- se armo de valor para ver a su hermano – y los mataron-

Una lagrima, dos y seguían contando, estaba llorando, ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que lo hizo? No… tenía que ser una pesadilla esto no le puede estar pasando, pensamientos de este tipo era lo único que pasaba en su mente, secó sus lagrimas y se aclaro la garganta.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- ahora era el quien no miraba a jazz.

- un sobreviviente que iba en el carruaje-

-¿donde está?-

- si es para investigarlo no gastes tu tiempo… llego, apenas dijo lo que paso… y pereció- volvió a llorar con más fuerza. –¡Danny! ¡¿A dónde vas?!- le grito, pero el ya iba metros mas allá de donde se encontraba, no podía pensar, no podía hablar, ni controlarse, solo corría lo más rápido que podía y lo más lejos que le dé su energía, energía que tenia de sobra, dentro de él se acumulo la tristeza, coraje, frustración, desesperación, todos los anti valores que tengan que ver con la situación, su familia, no estaba solo pero así se sentía, si tan solo los hubiera abrazado un minuto completo o regalaría un beso a su madre, si tan solo, no tendrían que ir a ese estúpido viaje. Pero todo eso tiene un culpable, tal vez no existían pruebas para comprobarlo pero en su ser, años conociéndolos, y recordando lo que sus padres le hablaban de él, Daniel muy en el fondo ya tenía un culpable, quien si no Vlad para hacerle su vida miserable, pero ¿porque?, no hay motivo, entre ellos no se han hecho daño, es más, ni un contacto cercano han tenido, entonces ¿Por qué?

Besando la tierra, arañándola con sus dedos, mojándola con sus lagrimas, tras haberse caído luego de correr metros fuera del castillo, Daniel lloraba en silencio, no quería pararse, ni calmarse, solo verlos, a sus padres, pensar que todo esto fuera una broma de mal gusto o tan solo una pesadilla de la cual despertaría y volvería a su vida normal, sin sufrimiento. Sollozando luego de quedarse minutos tirado en el suelo, abrió los ojos y pudo ver la realidad, su cruda realidad. Su mitad estaba negra, una gran parte de su vida la ocupaban ellos, el los amaba no soportaría verlos bajo tierra, ahora florece un nuevo sentimiento, el arrepentimiento lo que prometió y nunca pudo ser cumplido.

Pero ahora es diferente, por sus padres y por su vida, juro que hallaría al culpable de haberlo desdichado no solo a él sino a su hermana, al reino entero.

Le haría pagar como sea - … pero la muerte de mis padres no se queda así…- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caminar hacia el filo de la loma de donde se hallaba. Daniel Fentom hará justicia.

- Y solo existe una sola persona con toda la maldad posible para hacer esto – se estaba metiendo en el hoyo más profundo de su vida, pero ya lo juró y no daría un paso atrás – Vlad Masters… no sé porque pero algo me dice que tu y yo estamos unidos por el lazo del destino para hacernos daño, desde aquel sueño y esas pocas visitas cada una de ellas, tu siempre llegabas con tu mirada fría, llena de odio, la mayoría dirigidas hacia mi padre, tal vez sean poquísimas razones pero muy lógicas para tenerte como primer sospechoso y no descansaré hasta comprobarlo-

Sus ojos brillaban de emociones, las cuales tenían un toque verdoso fantasmal, que apareció solo un instante, para con el pasar de los días desarrollarse más y más, hasta alcanzar su meta, convertir al chico en un fantasma.

**Pido disculpas, tal vez no me las acepten pero si no lo hacía me iba a sentir mal, bueno solo toca aclarar unas cuantas cositas, este capítulo al principio tiene un pequeño o mediano **_**flashback **_**que será muy notorio, la razón de que no he podido actualizar seguido es porque la universidad te quita mucho tiempo, ya algunos entenderán de lo que hablo, otra: estoy en una situación sentimental (me enamoré y no suele pasar seguido jejeje) de amigovios o algo asi, tengo que aclarar que mismo somos. Y por último la historia no termina aquí, falta uf!, apenas esta es la introducción, además de que la estoy remodelando debido a que quieren capítulos más largos e intento mejorar mi manera de escribir.**

**Creo que nada mas, déjenme reviews y sus alertas, presionar a veces es bueno.**

**Cuidence pórtense bonito ;)**

**Y gracias!, ustedes hacen mi vida más emocionante ;)**


End file.
